1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surfing devices, and more particularly to a prone surfing device of the type known in the art as a "Bull Board". Surfing is the art of riding upon waves of water, usually in the ocean. Surfing is a popular recreation pastime as well as a recognized competitive sport. In accordance with conventional terminology and throughout the remainder of this specification, the invention will merely be referred to as a board for simplicity.
The board of the present invention provides a new concept in wave riding which may be referred to as "Bull Boarding" and which is a high-tech form of prone surfing. In "Bull Boarding" one of the surfer's hands is free to play the waves while the other hand grasps a rope handle (to be described) to steer and to hold onto the board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for riding the waves are old and well known in the art. Many such devices have been developed for riding the waves in a standing or kneeling position. Recently, boards for riding in a prone position have been developed. In accordance with conventional terminology, the term prone used herein may be taken to mean front or belly surface down. A consistent problem with this type of surfing has been that the relatively immobile position of the body leaves little maneuverability to exert control or steering forces to the board. The following known prior art has been directed to providing surfing control. As will be seen, the simplicity and effectiveness of my invention is not rivaled in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,894,034 issued to Russell S. Brown III on Jan. 16, 1990, shows a foam bodyboard in which the surfer or rider reclines stomach-down against the riding surface with his front arm extending forwardly for gripping the nose of the bodyboard and his opposite arm positioned in a trailing manner for gripping the side edge. Brown, III provides hand-hold means defined by contoured surfaces of the bodyboard for the purpose of orienting and maintaining the surfer's hand in a predetermined position relative to the length of the bodyboard. By contrast, the instant invention is formed of fiberglass which accelerates on the waves far better than a lighter foam body board. In addition, a semi-rigid rope handle is anchored near the front center of the instant invention to provide a firm grip for one hand of the prone surfer. The firm grip provided by the rope handle of the present invention is crucial for maneuvers which are quick and controlled.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,593,856, issued to Schmalfeldt on Jul. 20, 1971, shows a surfboard control device comprising a foot stirrup which holds one of the feet of the surfer on the surfboard during surfing. By contrast the feet of the surfer are not on the board of the instant invention.
U. S. Pat. No. 4,571,195, issued to Brooks, Jr. on Nov. 3, 1983, shows a recreational device which may be employed by a user in a standing, sitting, or prone position. The patent shows no protruding rope handle as in the instant invention.
U. S. Pat. No. 4,592,734, issued to Metiver, on May 31, 1985, shows a foot strap, unsuitable for hand gripping, for use with surfboards. By contrast, the present invention is not intended for foot contact.
U. S. Pat. No. 4,929,208, issued to Corica on Apr. 7, 1989, shows a surfboard with a longitudinally oriented handgrip for use by a surfer in a standing position. The patent to Corica also shows in FIG. 1 two unnumbered fins projecting from the under surface of the surfboard near the trailing end of the surfboard. By contrast, the board of this invention is designed for use in a prone position and the shorter handgrip is oriented transversely.
U. S. Pat. No. 4,990,113 issued to Morrison on Feb. 5, 1991, shows a surfboard having an angled hand grip for use in doing aerobic maneuvers on the surfboard while in a standing position. The hand grip of Morrison is located near the rear of the board. By contrast, the hand grip of applicant's board is located near the front of the board, and is transversely oriented.
It will be noted that all the prior art devices require a standing position for control and none address the problem of control while in a prone position.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.